sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Jacobson
Name: Megan Jacobson Gender: Female Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Drama, Reality TV, Poetry Appearance: Megan is 5"1 and 132 lbs, making her both shorter and slightly larger than average. While not extremely muscular, she does keep in well enough shape to have some muscle definition, but not much. She has a somewhat pointed nose, which curves downward at its end. Her lips are full and a naturally dark pink, but are often chapped due to her nervous tick of biting her lower lip. Her eyes are round and green, and although many people- including her own mother- have told her that they are the most attractive part of her, Megan herself believes that they aren't interesting enough, and covers them in mascara to make them "pop". Her hair is brunette, with a tint of natural red, and comes to her mid neck. She often straightens her hair, but it only has a very small wave when left as it naturally is. Megan has a very plain style of dress- she is rarely seen in anything besides blue skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Her favorite colors are sky blue and gray, meaning that about 99% of her shirts fall into these two colors, including what she was wearing when she entered the Program- a blue shirt with birds covering it. Often her clothes have a silly statement or design on them. She also wears some jewelry- her left wrist is always sporting three bracelets: a blue watch, one made of pink and silver beads, and a charm bracelet. She also always wear a pair of rather large wood earrings, carved to look like elephants. Biography: Megan was born to Ellen and Richard Jacobson- their second and final child, and their only daughter. Her parents where both actors, and insisted that their two children follow their dreams from an early age. For Megan, "following her dreams" became a more difficult task than she could have imagined. Her brother, Martin, had it easy- from the age of six he was working on computers, fascinated in math, science, and technology. Martin was praised as a "genius", a child destined for Harvard and a career worth millions. Megan, on the other hand, was the child most often called a "late bloomer." While not unintelligent, she was never able to achieve the level of success her brother managed. She was a straight B student, constantly told that she "could do better" when she knew that she couldn't. Her own frustrations with school came out in her personality- from an early age she talked back to teachers and students alike, getting into verbal fights often. Her only "real" fight happened at the age of 12, when she put a girl in a chokehold after being called short. The one day suspension went largely ignored by her parents, who liked to pretend that she was just as perfect and wonderful as her older brother. Despite their differences, Martin and Megan got along rather well. When the kids at school rolled their eyes at Megan's sharp tongue and walked away, Martin found it almost endearing. He taught her to use her snarky and snappy words for comedy instead of insults, and helped her gain a great appreciation of humor. Her love of making sarcastic comments at ridiculous and stupid events got her into Reality TV, which she affectionately calls "a breeding ground for America's stupid people." Whenever she finds herself unsatisfied or angry at life, she'll sit down and watch her shows, venting her pent up anger into callous insults about people she'll never meet. In fact, more often than not, Megan relaxes by using verbal aggression. Besides her sometimes difficult life at school, Megan has a somewhat normal life- with one major exception. From an early age Megan was forced to cope with death. At 6 her grandmother passed away from lung cancer- an event that had little Megan very lost and confused. Unable to cope with the idea that someone could just be gone, never to come back, she decided to simply pretend that there was no such thing as death- it would never affect her again. It was a somewhat sound strategy, but it didn't last long. At 11, her mother's older sister died of colon cancer, and less than a year later her mother's younger sister was dying with the same disease. Heartbroken, Megan turned to words to somehow fix all of her issues. Her poetry always had a sad hint to it, and almost always concerned some form of death. At the funeral of her mother's younger sister, Megan refused to cry, holding away all of her emotions- a state of introverted depression which made her more irritable and angry than ever before- culminating in the chokehold and suspension. Martin managed to convince her to return to her poetry, but it wasn't enough for Megan, and her feelings swirled inside her, waiting to break out again. After her mother's mother- her final grandparent- died of heart failure, Megan had an emotional breakdown, unwilling to let go of her departed family members. This final death set a fear deep down inside of Megan- a fear of death and all that leads to it. Needles, heights, planes, fires, robberies- suddenly everything seemed to make Megan fear for her life and the life of her remaining family. However, her newfound fears were never revealed to her family, as Megan painted on a happy demeanor. Her razor sharp wit was back in full force, and her sadness buried far away. Eventually Megan's own sadness evaporated, and she returned fully to her old self. Deciding to finally make her parents proud and fulfill their "follow your dreams" message, Megan began to act- something that she never thought she was particularly good at, but enjoyed nonetheless. Acting became an outlet for her pent up emotions, and coupled with her poetry, Megan was able to express herself in the way that she always wanted too. Her anger dwindled, and she became a more smiley, and optimistic person overall- but she never lost that tint of sadness completely. Advantages: Megan's experiences with death could help her deal with (or ignore) the deaths on the island, and her wit could help her diffuse sticky situations, or at the very least keep a level head. Disadvantages: Her fear of death will most likely work against her, leading to freak outs or breakdowns- especially if she loses a friend. Her lack of muscles leaves her in a state of physical disadvantage, and her sharp tongue could easily rub many people the wrong way. Designated Number: Female Student #20 ---- Designated Weapon: American Football Helmet Conclusion: Her draw does her little good, and she has very little inherent advantage. F20 will probably be one of the first to fall. The above biography is as written by Casey the Undead. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Brendon Arrington '''Collected Weapons: Helmut von Slappenstein (assigned weapon), Hatchet (from Luke Mendoza) Allies: David Byrne, Jennifer Steinman, Wendy Fischer, Chris Mitchell, Brendon Arrington, Matthew Payne. Tyler Blake, Abby Erickson, Luke Mendoza, Alex Tartaglia, Bryant Carver Enemies: '''John Ferrara, Madeline Harris, Kami Steele '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Sorry about the hug, and stuff just...uh...yeah. It's something I do. Hugs. Love. All that business. It's cause I'm so awesome, you know. Just gotta spread the coolness around. Also, I come on really strong. And make jokes at bad times. And...I'm kinda not nearly as funny as I think I am. And I talk too much. Obviously." ''- Megan neatly sums up her entire character to Chris. ''"Don't leave, okay? Just...please? I can't do this. I can't do this alone. I need you to promise me Brendon. Fucking pinky swear, you got it? You can't break a pinky swear, remember?"- Megan to Brendon after the departures of Tyler and Matt. "Do you think they have a gardener? I mean...who's keeping all this grass alive, right? There's gotta be some sort of groundskeeper...unless they put him out of a job. Oh. That'd be sad. I'd hate for some random stranger to lose his only source of income because a bunch of inconsiderate teenagers needed to be murdered, you know what I mean?" - Megan discussing the state of the grass at the Firing Range with Brendon. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Megan, in chronological order. *Try Not to Fumble *Falling to Pieces *Question? *Actions Speak Louder Than Words *I'm Younger Than That Now *Absolution *Show Them What the Backs of Our Hands Are For *Naptime *I Don't Wanna Grow Up *Let's Make Life A Living Hell *Running Out the Clock Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Megan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program